Shelter in the storm
by shadowphantomness
Summary: The egg Ash found in Grandfather's Canyon wasn't Togepi. And unfortunately, one little change in the scheme of time could determine the fate of the world... COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Category: Pokemon

Title: Shelter in the Storm

Author: Shadow/Phantomness

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. The Triple Guardianship, Destiny, Hope, and all related fan creations belong to Shadow.

Prologue: Sacrifices

            Two cloaked figures sat in a dark room, talking in quiet voices. One was cloaked in dark red, completely obscuring its features, while the second was clad in ice blue. The voices were muffled, but they sounded young.

            "The time has come. Fire retreats, and grants her gift to lightning."

            "Ice rules the world, until thunder rises triumphant."

            "Yet… thunder itself may fall to fire."

            "Sacrifices must be made."

            "And you accept this responsibility?"

            "I do."

            "Very well." One of the figures vanished in a swirl of smoke. The second stood up and began resolutely walking towards a set of golden gates.

            Glowing purple light surrounded the figure as it stepped through the gates…

_The Prophecy of the Triple Guardianship_

"Disturb not the balance of fire, ice, and lightning, lest these Titans wreck destruction in the world in which they clash. For though the water's great guardian shall rise to quell the fighting, alone its song shall fail and thus the world shall turn to Ash."

However, that was not the entire prophecy… the rest was lost…in regards to the three guardians who, through time, protect the worlds. 

Fire that consumes all, and fills the air with light,

Ice that freezes and endures, through long winter nights,

Lightning that brings with it both sunshine and storms,

Light and dark make shadow, the child of mists is born.

Fire's child is raven-black, ruby feathers glowing,

Ice's child is sunshine-gold, sapphire feathers snowing,

Lightning's child is neither, with feathers of stormy gold,

Three primary colors, unite to form as one,

Create the sword of elements, destroy the evil one.

Moltres with the flaming wings, Honou with the calming song, Entei with the earth's distress, guardian of the traveling halls.

Articuno with the winter's gaze, Lugia with the restoring rain, Suicune with the water's spirit, guardian of the dragon's pain.

Zapdos with the storm's alarm, Serebii with the mists of time, Raikou with the thunder's power, guardian of the island clines.

Fire's child has ocean's eyes, that see the coming danger,

Ice's child has silver eyes, that heal the burdened warrior,

Lighting's child has rainbow eyes, that can soothe or rage,

Red, Blue, and Yellow, together are the way.

Fire's child is fair of face, but water is her weakness, she cannot see the shadowed paths, loses her pretense of solace. 

Fire is the eldest, but the weakest one as well.

Ice's child is handsome, with dragons by her side; she controls the weather, the wind and roaring tides.

 Ice is in the middle, yet her heart can make her fail.

Lightning's child has beauty, but in an earthly way, his power lies in kindness, and shadows are his prey. 

Lightning is the youngest, but his power is most strong.

Fire is the seeker, she finds the hidden demons,

Ice purifies them, with water from the heavens,

Lightning destroys them, with thunder from the skies,

Together three are stronger, than shadow will abide.

_Bright flame to call the phoenix_, says the fire child,

_Holy water to cleanse the presence_, ice intones, mild,

_Heaven's Fury to destroy this abomination_, lightning's child continues,

_And purify this earth_, the spell is now consumed.

None can stand against them, united they are as one.

Yet divide and conquer, may extinguish glowing stars,

Bound by love and magic, three in one combine,

In this way the deadliest battle may be won.

Fire burns with anger, against the raging sea, 

She destroys with light and flame, 

And devours the twisted tree.

Ice defeats darkness, yet darkness is her soul,

She calls the dragon's fury,

Drives out the ghosts most foul.

Lightning cries with sadness, and golden hope's in sight,

He wields the crashing thunder, 

Atones wrongs and makes right.

Red stands for fire, burning brightly as the sunlight wanes.

Blue stands for ice and dragon, water, three sides of a coin.

Yellow stands for lightning, and the flyers that haunt the sky.

Combine all three and separate, light, shadow, and dark, unite.

Red and blue make purple, poison and psychic too,

The sinister companions that follow the master group.

Blue and yellow make green, grass and earth is bright,

Are strong spirits and allies that fall before taking flight,

Yellow and red make orange, bugs and steel galore,

Ghosts, fighting, normal types, together they will soar.

The End of the prophecy…

Yep, I put it up again, for those of you who don't know where to find it.


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery of the Egg

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. What gave you that idea? It belongs to Nintendo, 4Kids, Shogakukan comics, etc.

Summary: What if the egg that Ash found in Grandfather Canyon wasn't Togepi, (the evil egg). It could change the course of history, and determine the fate of the world…

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon talking. Ash is 13 (I made him older), Misty is 15, and Brock is 19.

Timeline: Right after Episode 46 "Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon"

Episode 1: Mystery of the egg

            "Let me have that egg! I'll take care of it for you." Brock said.

            Ash stared at the fragile blue and white egg that he was holding. "But…" Strangely, he didn't want to let it go. He felt… attached to it?

            "Come on, Ash, I'm a breeder! I know how to handle these things."

            "Yeah, Ash." Misty said.

            Ash shook his head. "No. I just have a feeling that something bad will happen if I let it go."

            "Sheesh. Why argue with a stupid person like you?" Misty said as she turned around.

            "Well, if that's how you feel about it…" Brock said, a bit disappointed at the situation. But he resolved to make the best of it.

            Ash looked at the egg. He smiled and cuddled it closely. "Don't worry, I don't care what pokemon is in here. I'll take good care of you."

            And curled up inside the egg, the spirit smiled.

            A week later, Ash was awakened at night by Pikachu's chatter.

            _Ash! The egg is hatching!_

Ash quickly woke up. The full moon shone over the clearing, where Misty and Brock still slept soundly.

            A shadowed figure smiled and put away a bag of sleep powder. "That gets those two out of the way. Ash _needs_ that egg."

            Her pokemon nodded, and then they vanished in a puff of smoke.

            Ash spent a minute trying to wake them, but since they weren't waking up, he shrugged and picked up the egg. "I wonder what it is?"

            The shell crumbled completely, revealing a cuddly pokemon.

            _Daddy?_ The little pokemon asked.

            Pikachu stared. _A Dratini!_

            "You're so cute!" Ash said, hugging the little pokemon close to his body.

            The Dratini smiled. _I like you!_

            The Dratini was not the medium blue color most of its species had. It was a pale, almost white, silvery blue color.

            "Now just wait. I'll fix something up for you." Ash said. He quickly lit a fire with matches and heated some water mixed with powdered milk. Then, he added a little bit of vitamins (hey, they're expensive!) and some sugar. The final result was put in a small water bottle. Ash picked up the baby Dratini and fed it the milk, little by little.

            _Hey Ash! Where did you learn to do this?_

            "Oh, I worked part-time at the Viridian Pokemon Center for two years." Ash said a bit offhandedly.

            _Cool!_

            Now full, the baby Dratini fell asleep. Ash smiled, and tucked it into his sleeping bag. Pikachu climbed in next to them and they all fell asleep… well, most of them did.

            A brief hint of silver flashed in Dratini's eyes, but the others didn't notice… then, Dratini fell asleep also.

            The next morning, Ash woke up when misty dumped a bucket of water over his head.

            "What did you do that for?" He demanded.

            "Rise and shine, sleepyhead! It's twelve P.M.!"

            "And why didn't you guys wake up earlier?" Ash asked, as he grabbed his backpack and headed behind a tree.

            Dratini peeked out of the sleeping bag. Misty immediately scooped up the pokemon and began cooing at it. "Oh! It's so cute! I want it!"

            "A Dratini! Wow!" Brock said. * Ash is really lucky. *

            Dratini didn't appreciate the drooling and sloppy kisses. _Go away!_ She said, before she sprayed a mouthful of water in Misty's face.

            Startled, Misty dropped the little pokemon.  
            Fortunately, Ash had reemerged. He dived down and managed to catch Dratini before she fell.

            "Misty! I can't believe you dropped her!" Ash said. Dratini turned on the big teary eyes and Ash petted the little pokemon. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, Crystal."

            "Crystal?"

            "What? It's a nice name." Ash said.

            Dratini wound herself around Ash's chest. Brock smiled.

            "Looks like she's really attached to you, Ash."

            "That's not fair!" Misty complained. "I wanted the egg! I challenge you for that Dratini!"  
            "But I found the egg, and I took care of it."

            "And who saved you from being carried off by Aerodactyl, huh?"

            Ash was about to say, "It wasn't you", before he decided a mallet in the head first thing in the morning would be really bad, so he didn't answer.

            "Hah!" Misty said triumphantly. "Let's go!"

            "Fine." Ash said. He sounded tired. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

            Bulbasaur popped out and got ready to fight. _I'll make you proud, Ash!_

            _Go Bulbasaur!_ Pikachu cheered.

            "Misty chooses Starmie!"

            This time, Psyduck did not pop out. Starmie stood opposite Bulbasaur.

            Ash smiled. "Bulbasaur, use Stun Spore!"

            Bulbasaur nodded and coated Starmie with Stun Spore, paralyzing it and lowering its speed.

            "Tackle, Starmie!"

            Starmie flew at Bulbasaur, but she just used her vine whips to knock him away.

            "Now use Razor Leaf!"

            The leaves all hit their target. Starmie fainted.

            Bulbasaur accepted a treat from Ash before she was recalled. _Suckers!_

            "Well, now you can't complain anymore." Ash said. He patted Dratini, who purred happily. "Let's go."

            Brock pointed to the breakfast he had made.

            "Oh! Right. Let's eat!"

            And so, after a delicious meal, the group set off for the next town.

End Episode 1!

Reviews are good, while flames will be laughed at. Or used to toast the evil egg.

  
            


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicions and Resolutions

Disclaimer: See part 1

Timeline: 5 weeks later. There is a lot of deviation from the storyline.

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you!

Xaero – heh, didn't think of it. ^_^

Crimson Hawk – hai!

Takuya – I know, I know

DarkCatXX – I'll take it as a compliment. ^_^

Eevee Master – good story idea, may use as plotbunny for a different fic. However, I already have this plot mapped out. Plus Ash n' Misty already fought in the last chapter, remember? And there's a reason Dratini can't evolve… As for your wish, let's just say I'd be happy to grant it! ^_^

Clara200 – thank you!

Caspian Raider – really? That prophecy took weeks to get right… ^_^

Episode 2: Suspicions and Resolutions

            The group was walking along a path, when a Hiker challenged Ash. Ash accepted. However, the pokemon he sent out was the one nobody expected. (That is, except the intelligent readers, *wink*)

            "Crystal, let's go!"

            "Ash! Are you insane!?"

            Ash smiled. * I've been training with Crystal every night. But they don't know that. *

            Dratini popped out and landed in front of the Rhyhorn.

            "Ha! That little thing? Rhyhorn, use Tackle!"

            Dratini's horn glowed blue. A bubblebeam attacked smashed into Rhyhorn, sending it flying.

            "WHAT?!"  
            Ash smiled. "Great job, Crystal!"

            Dratini wrapped herself around his leg and smiled cutely.

            _Wow!_ Pikachu said. _For a baby pokemon, you're really powerful._

_            I know._ Dratini said mysteriously.

            Misty and Brock spent a few minutes collecting dust with their mouths.

            "What is it?" Ash asked.

            "Ash… what level is Dratini?"

            Ash shrugged. "I don't know." He picked Dratini up, and she snuggled into his chest. "But she's so cute!"  
            The two others nodded and looked a bit worried.

            "Well, what are we waiting for?" Ash said. "Let's head to Cinnabar Island so I can get the Volcano badge."

            Misty and Brock sighed and followed him.

            "Brock, don't you think that something is wrong?"

            "What do you mean?" Brock asked. Ash had run off ahead, but they could still see him on the road.

            "That Dratini…"  
            Brock sighed. "Are you still upset over it?"

            "No. That's not it. Look at what color it is, Brock. Silver! Have you ever seen a silver Dratini?"

            "I haven't even seen a normal Dratini since the Safari Zone." Brock said.

            "And it has blue eyes!"

            "So what are you worried about?"

            "I'm afraid that the Dratini is dangerous. Think about it. I bet it escaped from Team Rocket."

            "Maybe…" Brock said, putting a hand under his chin in thought.

            "Come on, its just a few weeks old, and that powerful already."

            "Well…"

            "Would a normal pokemon be that strong? Think about it, Brock! This is just not right!"

            Brock paused. "You do have somewhat of a point there…"

            "And last night…"

            Brock looked up. "What?"

            "I woke up because I had a nightmare. It was about three A.M. or so. Ash's sleeping bag was empty. I heard some sound coming from deeper in the woods, so I went to look…"

            "And?"

            "He was training his Dratini. But he was also training himself. They were doing exercises and it was talking!"

            "Dratini was talking?"

            "In English!"

            Brock shook his head in disbelief. "You're pulling my leg."

            "I'm serious!"

            "Fine, I'll wake up tonight and take a look." Brock said finally. "Maybe it is a rocket pokemon… and Ash might be too naïve to figure that out… he might be in danger…"

            Ash was sitting by the road and feeding Dratini more milk when Team rocket showed up.

            "Prepare for Trouble!"

            "And make it double!"

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Jessie!"

            "James!"

            "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

            "Meowth, that's right!"

            Dratini suddenly reared up angrily, creating a white whirlwind of energy, which she flung at Team Rocket.

            "Twister?" Ash asked, shocked.

            "Meowth!" Meowth said, "A Dratini!"

            Unfortunately, he didn't get to say much more, because the wind flung them into the sky.

            "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF MUCH TOO SOON!"

            *Ping*

            Ash hugged Dratini to his chest. "Are you all right, Crystal? They didn't hurt you, right?"

            Crystal shook her head.

            "Good." Ash said. He finished feeding the rest of the milk to Crystal, before he got up. "What's taking the others so long anyways?"

            Shrugs were his answer.

            Pikachu looked at Ash and Dratini. * What's going on? *

            "Ash!" Misty said, running over. "Can I hold her for a second?" * Time to prove my suspicions correct… this has to be a rocket pokemon! I just need to get it through Ash's thick head! *

            Ash blinked, but handed Crystal to Misty. Misty immediately plunged a needle into Dratini's stomach.

            "Hey! What are you doing?!" Ash demanded, as Dratini began turning even paler and went limp.

            "Dra…tini…" Crystal said weakly.

            "Hah. That was liquid ice. Now tell me. Are you from Team Rocket?"

            (A/N: No, liquid ice is not water in this case. Special chemical)

            Ash scooped up the injured Dratini to his chest. "You're trying to kill my pokemon and now you ask if she's from Team rocket?!"

            "She can talk! That's not normal! And no normal pokemon would know such powerful attacks so early in its evolutionary stage! Can't you see that you're in danger, you idiot?!"

            Ash froze. "How did you know Crystal could talk?"

            "I'm not stupid like you, Ash. If you'd been smarter, you would have given her to me. I'd be able to control her."

            "I'm not being controlled by Dratini!"

            "That's what you think."

            "I can't believe this!" Ash said. He pulled out a poke ball. "Pidgeotto, go! Fly!"

            Ash climbed onto Pidgeotto's back. "We have to get to the pokemon center as soon as possible! Crystal's hurt!"

            Pikachu scampered on after him. Pidgeotto spread her wings and took off.

            Ash held Dratini tightly. * I won't let you die! How dare they do this to an innocent pokemon! Crystal never hurt them! *

End Episode 2!

Me had lots of fun writing this… ^_^


	4. Chapter 3: Too close for comfort

Part 3!

Ranma – well… *laughs* you'll have to wait a few chapters for that. 

Xaero – actually, Misty is possibly worse than TR.

Thunderstorm2 – another Misty hater

Melissa – the prophecy is actually quite complicated and it does make sense but you have to look for hidden meanings. It ties in to most of my fics. But, just to make things a bit clearer, 'Fire's child' is Charlotte, 'Ice's child' is Lance, and 'Thunder's Child' is Ash himself. 

Millenium mutant – why thank you. Prophecy took a long time to write…

SS2 Megami-sama – I hate Tea too! ^_^ . What do you mean am I going to kill Misty in this one too? *Blinks*

Takuya – hai, hai

Caspian Raider – ok

Crimson Hawk – Dratini _is_ unique. ^_^

Clara200 – you know, you're probably right

B0B – thank you!

Miroku004 – Pidgeotto is kind of small, but, *shrugs* I couldn't very well give Ash a pidgeot yet. Me likes Dratini too

Episode 3: Too close for comfort

            Nurse Joy was startled as a boy burst in. "What's the matter?"

            "My Dratini is hurt!"

            Joy quickly put the pokemon in the rejuvenator. "Don't worry, she'll be healed soon. What happened?"

            "My 'friend' gave her a shot with liquid ice in it!"

            "What?!"

            Ash nodded. "Is she going to be okay, Nurse Joy?"

            Joy looked serious. "If that's what's wrong, it will take more than rejuvenation to cure her." She called her Chanseys over and they conversed swiftly, before making a decision.

            "We're going to give her fire medicine to try and stop the damage." Joy said. "Please wait outside." She and the Chanseys took Dratini into the operating room.

            Ash looked worried.

            _Pikapi?_

            "I can't believe Misty did that." Ash said. 

            _What's wrong?_

            "What if Crystal _dies_?!"

            Pikachu patted him on the head. _Nurse Joy healed me, and Bulbasaur, and Charmander! Don't worry!_

            Ash sighed and nervously began twisting his hair. "But still! Crystal never did anything…"

            Three hours later…

            "Done."

            Ash hugged Dratini tightly. "Poor Crystal…"

            Misty and Brock showed up in the Center at that very moment.

            "Get away from it, Ash!" Misty shouted.

            Brock grabbed her arm. "Calm down, Misty."

            "I will not!"

            "Misty, what you did to Dratini was wrong. I can understand why you're upset, but you must calm down."

            Misty seethed and managed to break free of Brock. "Get away from him!"

            Dratini opened her blue eyes. _You!_

            Ash held her tightly. "Misty, first you try to kill my pokemon, and now you say it's evil. I've had enough of this!"

            "It's true! I'm just trying to protect you Ash!"

            "I don't need your protection." Ash said angrily.

            Misty growled. "Oh yeah?"

            "I'm _not_ being controlled by Dratini! Get it through your head!"

            Misty malleted him in a fit of anger while growling under her breathe.

            Ash slowly got up. "Besides, you're the one acting irrational."

            Misty seethed and lunged for Dratini, but Pikachu shocked her quickly. _I don't know what's going on, but hurting an innocent Dratini reflects badly on the trainer! And you have no proof she is from Team Rocket._

            Ash turned. "That's it! Your jealousy is just too much! I'm going to Cinnabar right now!"

            Misty scowled. "I'm coming with you."

            "Misty, calm down." Brock said. * There is no proof yet. And we shouldn't automatically assume Ash is in danger. *

            Misty's eyes flashed, but she did not say anything else.

            Late that night, Dratini and Ash were training when a shadowed, winged figure landed in the clearing.

            "Welcome, Thunder's Child."

            Ash blinked. "Me?"

            "Yes. You will one day become the guardian pokemon who controls the world."

            Pikachu looked interested. _Really?_

            "There is a prophecy. But until that day, Ice protects thunder, and fire uses her limited powers to keep the world stable."

            "Are you?"

            "Ice? Oh no." The figure laughed. "I'm the child of fire."

            "But then?" Ash felt very confused.

            "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Until then, stay away from darkened Waterflower."

            "Misty? She tried to kill Crystal!"

            "I know."

            "Why?"

            "That you must figure out on your own. But I leave you this. Red, Blue, and Yellow balance the earth, yet what do you get when you combine the three?"

            And with that, the figure vanished in a swirl of red light.

            Ash blinked and hugged Dratini. "Maybe Misty just doesn't like dragon pokemon?"

            Dratini shrugged.

            "Or maybe it's because you're a different color." Ash said. "But it's mean to dislike pokemon just because they're different."

            _I think Misty is just going through PMS._ Pikachu said.

            Ash blinked. "Maybe… but she acts mean and cranky all the time."

            _You haven't answered the riddle yet._

            "Black…"

            "But what does Black have to do with anything?" Ash asked nobody in particular.

            Dratini spoke up. "Red stands for fire, Blue for ice and water and dragon, Yellow for electric and flying. But Black, stands for destruction or darkness."

            "How did you know, Crystal?"

            "It's a pokemon legend."

            "Oh."

            Ash stayed away from Misty for the rest of the week until they reached Cinnabar. There, they found Blaine's gym and entered.

            It was a close match. Squirtle had defeated ninetails, but Pidgeotto had lost to Rhydon. Now, it was down to a one-on-one battle.

            Ash thought fast. * Squirtle's still tired, let's see… can't use Pikachu against magmar because the smokescreen protects it from electric attacks, Charizard won't obey, and Bulbasaur would lose in an instant… I have to use Crystal. *

            "Crystal, you're up!"

            Crystal jumped off Ash's head and landed on the lava platform.

            "Magmar, use Fire Blast now!"

            _Not so fast!_ Dratini said. _Ice Shield!_

            A shield made out of ice formed around Dratini, and the Fire Blast turned into steam and water.

            "What?" Blaine asked. "Okay, try a Flamethrower then."

            "Crystal, Bubblebeam now!"

            Crystal nodded and a torrent of bubbles headed for Magmar, canceling out the Flamethrower.

            "Stubborn, aren't you? Fire blast again!"

            Ash gasped. * Crystal can't do the ice shield trick twice in a row! * "Crystal, Surf Now!"

            Crystal quickly created a wave of water, which she leapt on, before slamming into Magmar. Magmar fell back into the lava.

            Blaine laughed. "Thank you for healing my Magmar back up to full health."

            "Eep!" Ash said. * What do I do now?! *

            However, Crystal had other ideas. The jewel on her forehead began to glow brightly. Finally, she opened her mouth and shot a gigantic beam of yellow energy at magmar – cutting right through its Fire Blast and knocking it out instantly.

            "Hyper Beam?!" Misty gasped.

            Ash dashed over to Crystal. "Are you all right, Crystal?"

            Crystal nodded. Ash hugged his little Dratini tightly.

            "Congratulations." Blaine said. "I confer on you the Volcanobadge."

            Ash smiled as he pinned the badge on his shirt. "You were great, Crystal!"

            _Wow! That was powerful!_ Pikachu said.

            And it was at this moment that TR chose to show up. With their ice guns, they quickly destroyed the volcano, sending our heroes scrambling for the exit.

            "We have to hurry!" Brock said.

            They were running along, when Ash suddenly tripped. He tumbled down towards the lava below.

            "Oh no!" Blaine said. "Magmar, try to catch him!"

            Magmar tried, but it was not close enough. Just then, a blue-white light surrounded Ash. The others averted their eyes, since it was too blinding for them to see. A few minutes later, something or someone set Ash down on the volcano. Then, the strange glow vanished.

            Misty and Brock ran over. All they saw was Pikachu and Crystal perched on his chest with big eyes.

End Part 3!

            __


	5. Chapter 4: Teetering balance

Disclaimer/Everything else: See previous chapters

The Pokemon Reader – hai, glad you finally updated!

Ranma – well, patience is a virtue.

KiAnson – hai, hai

Carrie – ok

Xaero – free bulletproof vest for crystal? I don't think Misty'll shoot her.

SS2 Megami-sama – well, someone seems to know my writing style a bit too well. I'm getting a lil' bit freaked out now.

Takuya – hai

Firehedgehog – yay! ^_^

Caspian Raider – waiting…

Millenium mutant – yes, Lance the dragon master/league champion

Aragorn the Ranger – thank you for your comments!

Crimson Hawk – hai, hai

For those of you who don't read CCA and were wondering why it took me a while to update, I was sick, in pain, and working on too much homework. 

Episode 4: Teetering balance

            Ash woke up to feel curiously tired. He saw Misty, Brock, and Blaine bending over him anxiously.

            "Are you all right, Ash?"

            "What happened?" Ash asked. "I remember falling… and then I felt someone pick me up. Did you save me?"

            "It wasn't us. You didn't see who it was?"

            "No." Ash said.

            "Pikachu, did you see anything?"

            _It was too bright._ Pikachu said. _I couldn't see anything. I thought maybe I was evolving, but…_

            "What about you, Crystal? Crystal!"

            "She's fainted!" Brock said. "But how?"

            Ash picked up the little pokemon. "I have to get her to the Center! The battle was too much for her!"

            "Wait, Ash, you're still hurt!"

            Ash didn't listen. He grabbed Pikachu and raced to the center.

            "Nurse joy, can you please heal my pokemon?"

            "Just exhaustion." Joy said. "It'll only take a few minutes." The two pokemon were healed instantly.

            Ash sighed. "Well, someone had to save me. I wonder who it was? Was it her?" He thought back to the figure who had appeared to him.

            Charlotte laughed from her perch on a cloud. "He still hasn't figured it out?"

            "Ice's child is right next to him. How could he not notice?"

            "Well, Thunder's' child _is_ supposed to be innocent."

            'This is just ridiculous." Ninetails said. She sweatdropped.

            Ash was awakened that night. He sighed. "Is it time to train already, Crystal?"

            But instead of a Dratini, he found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes.

            "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?!"

            "Shh!" The figure said. "Come with me."

            Ash felt himself being scooped up into a pair of arms. A pair of wings beat from behind the figure, sending them flying through the air.

            When the figure finally stopped, Ash saw that they were on an island.

            "Where am I?"

            "Shadow Island, Thunder's child."

            "Who are you?"

            The figure went silent, and then a faint silver light surrounded it.

            Ash stared. "L-lance?!"

            The Dragon Master smiled at the stupefied trainer. "Who did you think Fire's child was referring to when she said the child of ice?"

            "But why are you taking me here?"

            "I cannot protect you any longer."

            Ash blinked.

            Lance sighed a mushroom cloud. She ran a hand through her dark red hair. Ash noticed that there were gold and silver highlights in it, but all of a sudden, a shower of silver sparks surrounded Lance.

            And Ash found his self, staring at Crystal.

            Ash spent about five minutes collecting dust with his mouth. "Wha-? Why? How? What's going on?"

            There was another flash of light, and Lance stood before him. "Have you heard of the prophecy of the Triple Guardianship?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, it's like this. Charlotte, you, and I are the three guardians who keep the peace between timelines. Misty is one who upsets that balance. You may have noticed her not well disguised attempts to kill me?"

            Ash nodded mutely. "But?"

            "Why isn't she attacking you? She doesn't know you're the child of lightning. Or she didn't, but she figured it out. That's why I had to evacuate you today."

            "Who _is_ Misty, anyways?"

            Lance smiled icily. "Missingno."

            Ash fainted.

            When he awakened, he found himself lying on a comfortable bed with black covers. There was fancy white embroidery on the covers, and as he looked around, he saw that his pokemon were sleeping on the floor, in baskets, or on the bed itself.

            Have you remembered yet? 

            Ash stared at the Jolteon. Sunny?! 

            Yes, little brother. 

            So it's true! Ash said. I can't believe it! How could I have not noticed? 

            When the rebirth process occurs, Ice remembers all, Fire retains only important events, and Thunder forgets. But in times of chaos, Thunder will remember. 

            Where's Lance-chan? 

            Oh, she's outside talking with Charlotte. 

            'Kay. 

            Ash dressed himself comfortably in the black-and-gold outfit he found laid out in the closet, had some breakfast, and went outside to find the other two guardians.

            "We're sorry about forcing the responsibility on you at such a young age." Charlotte said.

            "But we really had no choice." Lance said.

            "What must I do?" Ash asked, feeling slightly worried. * The three guardians usually do not meet unless it is necessary… *

            "Our duty."

            "Together, we must destroy Missingno."

            Ash looked stricken. * Missingno!? *

            "I know you don't like to kill pokemon, Ash. But Missingno is a demon. Do you not remember what happened?"

            Ash closed his eyes. * I let missingno go free once, only once. And that time, the world lay in ruins. *

            He nodded, and his eyes changed to a steely gold.

            "And that's not all." Lance said. "The balance is tipping drastically. We have to take action as soon as possible. Charlotte is going to fight her now. If she wins, then we have no problem. But if she falls…"

            "I leave the two of you to take care of her." Charlotte said. She spread her flaming wings and picked up her Fire Blade. "Light is not always stronger than darkness… but since Light and Fire are my power, I will fight her with everything I have."

            She vanished from view.

            A few hours later, Ash was playing with his pokemon when he suddenly felt heat fill his body. He looked up, shocked, as he noticed fire playing over his body, but it didn't hurt at all. In a few seconds the fire vanished, and then a white light surrounded him, but that vanished also.

            Ash gasped. "Fire retreats, and grants her gift to lightning. She lost?!"

            He had a brief snapshot of Charlotte being stabbed with Missingno's tentacles, and then it vanished.

            "She's gone! I can't believe it!"

            Lance landed behind him, blue-and-silver wings stirring softly. "Then I will go next."

            "You can't! Lance-chan! You might die!"

            "It has always been the duty of the guardians to destroy evil."

            "But you'll die!"

            "Who is to say what will happen?" Lance asked. She kissed Ash on the forehead. "Take care, child of lightning."

            "But…"

            "If worse comes to worse, I will use my Dragon Master form. You know, switching my power to dragon, not ice. But it's dangerous, because I don't have wings in that form yet."

            "Hai, demo…"

            "Sacrifices have to be made, Ash. You know that." 

            And with that, she vanished as well.

            Leaving a stricken Ash behind.

End Episode 4!

Yes, it is a cliffhanger. Mind you, it wasn't intentionally written to be a cliffie, but oh well.


	6. Chapter 5: Falling

Come on, do you really think I'd send Lance off to die like that? Actually, considering my dark writing style in the past… its possible…

SS2 Megami-sama – yes, I'm sure she will! ^_^

Aragorn the Ranger – it's the way the prophecy works. I like Charlotte, but sometimes she has to be sacrificed.

John Eon – ok

Ranma – thank you! *smiles*

Xaero – Well, Misty will not come out of this unscathed, but neither will the good side…

Takuya – hai!

Caspian Raider – did I mention the prophecy was _very_ important? Reading CCA and Dragon's Love might help.

Firehedgehog – really? *Sparkly eyes* Thanks!

Millenium mutant – of course I know Lance is a guy. But! If you look at my author lookup I support the hypothesis that Lance is a girl, and for that reason Lance is a girl in almost all of my ficcies. For a list of reasons to support this, its in chapter 17 of Dragon's Love I think. Missingno is used both in CCA and some other fics as a demon pokemon, but you're right, I did get it from the glitch in Red/Blue.

Luccamajere26 – let's see. Charlotte is the Fire Guardian mentioned in the prophecy and also related to Ash in some other yet un-posted fics. Kind of like an older sister. As for Lance being a girl, I like writing it that way better… besides, with ff.net cracking down on shonen-ai, I'd rather not risk getting my account locked _again_ and possibly getting deleted. *Glares at ff.net*

Zhen Lin – Hehehehe

The Pokemon Reader – I'll try. *Kicks writer's block*

Air Sylph – ok! ^_^

Part 5

            Ash, however, was not a guardian for nothing. He closed his eyes and formed a ring with his fingers, as a wave of white energy enveloped him. * Teleport Ring… *

            He reappeared next to Lance.

            They were in a dark, rocky chamber. From the shadows came a hissing sound.

            "Ash?! Why did you come?" Lance hissed.

            "I can't let you face Missingno alone… I don't want you to die too!"

            "All right…but if there's any danger, I want you to leave."

            There was a flash, and then Missingno appeared. The pokemon still resembled Misty, but there were black tentacles coming out from its back, and its eyes were glowing red. On its body were some burns and slashes, from the damage that Charlotte had done before.

            "Hahahaha! You are fools to think you might destroy me! DARKNESS BLAST!" A huge blast of black light flew at the two guardians, and they jumped in opposite directions. Ash willed his golden wings into existence and landed. He was dressed in his golden armor, white feathers in his hair, white tail feathers, white feathers covering his thighs, his legs replaced by bird's talons. 

            "I am Destiny." Ash said, as if to himself. * And it is my duty to destroy the shadow creatures. But I'm pure light right now, and my shadow power still sleeps… also, this is my weakest form… *

            "Blizzard." Lance said calmly, as she flung the ice attack at Misty.

            "Thunderbolt!" Ash said, powering up. * How dare she? *

            "DUPLICATION OF HIDDEN SHADOWS!"

            The two blasts of energy abruptly turned dark and flung themselves back at the guardians in double. Ash froze.

            Lance quickly dived in front of him, bringing up her wings as a shield. Unfortunately, the attack was so strong that her ice-blue wings were completely destroyed. Also, she still had the dark ice Misty had injected into her system earlier, and it was now activated once again, sapping her energy. The fire energy had only been able to stall it temporarily.

            "Lance-chan!" Ash said, staring at her in horror. "Your wings!"

            Lance closed her eyes and brought her hands up as she formed her Ice Blade. "Ash. Be careful. She will try to manipulate you." With that, she used her wind power to fling herself at Misty, ice blade glinting fiercely. Misty barely managed to bring up her own blade of dark energy in time.

            Ash watched nervously as they battled. He couldn't use his own attacks, because they were going so fast that he might hit Lance by mistake. Lance winced as she felt blood dripping down her back from the fragments of the feathers that remained. Her magic energy was slowly waning, and she could feel herself getting weaker. Misty noticed this as well.

            "You are a fool to think you might defeat me." Misty said, before she swung her sword around in an arc.

            Lance quickly teleported out of the way. Ash! Use the Thunder Devastation! 

            But! Ash protested. You'll get hurt! 

            You have to fight her, Ash! Otherwise, this world will be overtaken by darkness! I can only hold her off for so long! 

            As Lance said that, she powered up a Hyper Beam and flung it at Misty.

            Misty dissappitated it, before she flung a wave of black ice shards at them.

            Lance quickly brought up her Dragon Shield, but the ice just blazed right through it. She gasped as she felt the blades bite into her flesh. Ash! You have to use the Thunder Devastation now! 

            But! 

            Ash, your personal feelings _cannot_ interfere with your duty as a guardian! It does not matter if both Fire and Ice are sacrificed, as long as the darkness is destroyed! You have to do it! That's the way the prophecy works! 

            I! Ash began to cry softly, as he brought his hands up. A pale yellow glow surrounded them. But I love-. 

            He was cut off when a scorching blaze of black fire sent him flying. However, a shield of water quickly cancelled out most of the attack.

            Ash stared at Lance, who was crouched down on the ground, breathing heavily. She was practically trembling with fatigue. But she had still used her magic to save him. Even though she had lost her wings…

            Lance stared at Ash through bleary eyes. Ash… you have to defeat her… I'm giving you my magic…I can't hold on any longer… but you have to defeat her! 

            There was a bright flash of blue light. Ash gasped as he felt energy flooding into his body. At the same time, Lance simply vanished.

            I-I! 

            Misty laughed. "So, Ashy-boy, looks like you're still a loser after all. Oh well. I'll enjoy taking your magic, you're the only one left anyways."

            She fired a beam of black light at him. Ash suddenly glowed with white light and deflected it.

            "Oh? Fighting back in earnest now? That just makes it more amusing! SURF!"

            "Thunder Beam!" Ash said, throwing a high-powered electric beam towards her. But she still continued attacking.

            Ash barely managed to dodge her strikes. * I'm at a total disadvantage here, and she knows it. I need time to charge up my Thunder Devastation, but I can't do it if she's attacking me! *

            Misty cackled. "So it ends!" She said. "DARKNESS ERUPTION!"

            Ash quickly brought up his Thunder Shield, but it didn't seem to stop the beam at all. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, but nothing happened. Startled, Ash opened his eyes.

            He saw Charlotte and Lance's spirits in front of him, protectively. As he stared, scenes flashed through his head. 

            *FLASHBACK MODE*

            "Heaven's Glow!"  
            "Foolish!" Missingno said, simply brushing the attack off. "DARKNESS BEAM!"

            Charlotte brought up her Fire Shield, but the beam just ripped through it, crashing into her body. She writhed in pain as the darkness began devouring her.

            "Now you die, foolish pokemon."

            And with that, Missingno stabbed her through the heart.

            "Fools. You are the weakest of the guardians, and not even in your final form. How can you hope to defeat me?"

            "Well…. It was worth… a try…so the other two…could live…"

            *FLASHBACK MODE*  
  


            "Dragon's Fury!"

            "Flames of Rage!"

            "Thunder Devastation!"

            The three attacks combined into a blazing inferno, blasting apart the being of darkness known as MQ8. 

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

            The three tired guardians slumped down, and looked at each other.

            "We did it…"

            "Yes…" And with that, a pale soothing light spread over the land, healing it.

            *FLASHBACK MODE*

            "Ash! You have to kill her! You're the only one who can! She's resistant to both our powers!"

            "Can't you see? Allowing her to live will destroy this world!"

            "But I love her!"  
            The shadow being laughed. "I have won!" With that, two ribbons of darkness wrapped around the fire and ice guardians, and they shrieked before they were consumed by darkness.

            "Now…" She said, turning to the terrified lightning guardian. "You die."

            *END FLASHBACK MODE*

            Ash opened his eyes and began powering up for his Thunder Devastation attack. Noticing this, Misty immediately flung another darkness beam at him.

            "Heaven's Fury!"

            "Dragon Rage!"  
            The two attacks blew into Misty, but it only made her angrier.

            Ash! Hurry! 

            Ash nodded and brought his hands up. He closed his eyes. * This is the way it was meant to be. I have to fulfill my destiny. *

            "TIME INVOCATION!"

            The combined power of the three guardians, which Ash now had, formed into a glowing ball of white light that enveloped Missingno in its brilliance. Missingno screamed, as it disintegrated into nothingness.

            Ash collapsed to the ground. He had won, but it had cost more than he had wanted. It had cost him love and friendship. As he cried silently, his wings changed into silver fins, his golden eyes to a sea green, his armor to flowing white robes. And from the silver light, came two figures.

            Ash opened his eyes to see Lance holding him.

            "Lance-chan…"  
            "Shh…" Lance whispered, before she kissed him. Ash stared at himself, finally understanding.

            "Destiny destroys, but Hope restores."

            "Yes." Charlotte said. She was fully restored, dressed in red with her fiery wings fanned out behind her. But as Ash looked at Lance, he was startled to see that her wings were no longer the ice-blue feathers, but made out of steel, dragon's wings, not the wings of a legendary bird.

            Lance caught his gaze. "Even the healing cannot restore what darkness has destroyed."  
            "But the prophecy…"

            "Ice defeats darkness, yet darkness is her soul." Lance quoted. "Did you ever think about that part?"

            "No… but it's my fault that your wings are gone!"

            "It was meant to be, Ash, Serebii foretold it when the prophecy was written."

            "Demo…"

            "Don't worry. These will carry over to my second form, the Dragon Master. So there is a benefit."

            Ash sniffled, but Lance wrapped her arms around him and sang him to sleep, her voice a low, hypnotic chant. It's not your fault, you know that Missingno deceives, and Thunder's child is at risk because of his naiveté. 

            Charlotte sighed. "Well, at least it's over."

            "Until the guardians are called upon again."

            A pale healing light spread over the land, destroying the darkness that remained. And the moon shone over two sleeping figures.

The end…

Review! This explains why Lance has steel dragon's wings in my other fanfics…

I suppose this comes prior to CCA.


End file.
